The present invention relates to a headlight for a vehicle, especially a motor vehicle.
A headlight for a vehicle is known comprising a reflector having an upper reflector portion with a first light source for production of a low beam and a lower reflector portion for production of an additional light beam and cover means, particularly a glass pane, for covering the light outlet opening of the headlight.
This type of headlight is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,277,685. It has two reflectors placed above each other, each reflector being associated with its own light source. The reflector portion forming the upper part of the reflector is designed for production of a low beam and the reflector portion forming the lower reflector is designed for making a high beam, i.e. the so-called high beam light. The surface area available for the headlights in a vehicle is in general limited. In the known headlight the size of the high beam reflectors is limited, since as large as possible a portion of the available surface is required for the low beam reflector.
Fog lights, which are mounted as additional headlights independent of the high beam and/or low beam headlights, are also used in vehicles. In special weather conditions, for example fog, heavy rain or snow fall, the visibility of the driver is improved by the fog lights because of their special light distribution. The fog lights used as additional headlights means however additional manufacturing and assembly expenses, since these require special mounting means on the chassis of the motor vehicle and also often contribute to additional air resistance.